Guardianes y Demonios
by Ghost Steve
Summary: Déjala ir, ya no te pertenece. No fuiste lo suficientemente hombre para darle lo que necesitaba y ahora debes pagar. Ahora pertenece a ese ángel guardián, al hermano bueno, honesto y mártir. Tu por otro lado, me perteneces a mi, al hermano asesino, egoísta e infernal.
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos de fanfiction. Seguramente a estas alturas ya nadie se acuerda de mi, jeje, y no los culpo, lleva años que no me paso por esta sección para publicar algo. Pero bueno, luego de mil cosas que ocurrieron les traigo una nueva historia, la cual aclaro que se irá publicando sin ningún tiempo determinado. No puedo decirles que semanalmente, o al mes, o cada dos años publicaré un capitulo, ya que todo dependerá de mis lagunas mentales y otras actividades que me permitan escribir. Es la primera historia que publico sin saber bien hacia donde va a parar, así que no esperen una obra maestra, eh?

También quiero aclarar para los que no me conocen aún que mi estilo a veces puede ser un tanto extraño y oscuro, creo que las mejores historias de horror son aquellas donde nos atrevemos a pensar en lo impensable, así que ya saben, jojo. Les agradezco a todos los que lean esta tontería y en especial a la autora XxpekeraritaxX por inspirarme hace siglos a escribir esto, y mas recientemente, motivarme para sacarlo del cesto de la basura a donde lo había arrojado y traérselos a ustedes.

Sobra decir que El Tigre no es propiedad mío, sino de Jorge R. Gutiérrez (no se pierdan "El Libro de la Vida", eh?) y Sandra Equihua... demonios, como extraño esa serie... pero bueno. Felices pesadillas a todos ustedes!

_Puede haber mil personas a tu alrededor, y aún así siempre estás solo._

Guardianes y Demonios

Capítulo 1: Sueño y Pesadilla

El gentil pero constante tic tac del reloj de pared era el único sonido que se percibía en la casa cuando Manny entró en ella. La puerta rechinaba un poco debido al tiempo que nadie le había dado manutención, y aunque él sabía que nadie más se encontraba en el recinto, entró con precaución como no queriendo despertar a alguien. Una vez adentro y comprobar que la puerta había quedado cerrada detrás de él intentó en vano encender las luces.

Sonrió por un breve instante al entender que la fuerza de la costumbre le había ganado de nuevo, era inútil apretar el interruptor cuando ni siquiera había focos que pudieran brindarle algo de luz. Sólo esa depresiva oscuridad ligeramente reducida por las luces del exterior que se filtraban por las ventanas. A pesar de que no era la primera vez que se encontraba ahí, en su hogar, sentía como si se estuviera adentrando a un mundo desconocido y peligroso en donde la perdición aguardaba.

Se acercó a la sala y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, el que se encontraba frente a una empolvada e inservible televisión. Se quedó ahí un rato mirando su reflejo en la negra pantalla, sus ojos ya comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. En ese momento le pareció ver el reflejo de una figura femenina caminando detrás de él, a lo que rápidamente se incorporó y se volteó para encontrarla.

-¿Frida?

Unas pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos al no encontrar ahí a la muchacha de cabello azul. Sabía que ella no estaba con él, era imposible que en ese atroz y solitario edificio estuviera ella. Nadie más que él habitaba el lugar desde tres años atrás. Manny se dejó caer nuevamente en el sillón, ahora recostándose totalmente para tratar de dormir mientras tomaba uno de los pocos cojines que quedaba y lo abrazaba con fuerza. Últimamente ese lugar era mucho más cómodo que su cama.

Mientras el sueño lentamente lo iba venciendo, Manny apretaba cada vez más el viejo cojín contra su pecho. Aspiraba su aroma ya medio pútrido, engañándose a su mismo de que aquel olor no era el de suciedad y humedad acumulada, sino el dulce aroma del shampoo que su chica solía usar. Acercándolo mas a su rostro terminó dándole un beso mientras imaginaba que eran los labios de Frida los que hacían contacto con los suyos.

Era una rutina terapéutica que ya se había convertido en su vicio, sin duda se veía patético haciéndolo pero no le importaba, después de todo nadie más lo podía contemplar o burlarse, y el hacerlo era como la droga más eficaz para quitarle el dolor que lo agobiaba cada instante de su existencia. Un dolor que se mantenía en su corazón, uno que a veces parecía tan piadoso como un ataque cardiaco, pero a la vez tan malvado como un pequeño rasguño que de ninguna forma podría matarlo.

-Te extraño demasiado- susurraba –Ojalá estuvieras conmigo-

Esa idea desapareció de su mente tan rápido como había llegado. Su mas gran deseo era que Frida volviera a su lado y que todo regresara a como era antes, pero sabía que era imposible. Más que imposible, era incorrecto, todo se había ido al demonio para él porque así tenía que ser. Había sido su culpa, él era el único responsable por haber sido tan débil y tan estúpido. Ahora Frida estaba bien, todos estaban bien y eran felices… menos él. Sin embargo, así debía ser y por mucho que le doliera, era un acto egoísta anhelar lo contrario.

Además… sólo tenía que resistir un poco más y el dolor se acabaría para siempre.

Se consolaba al pensar que lo que hacía era un acto de amor puro, uno que quizá enmendaría su estupidez pasada. Aunque ciertamente era difícil estar sólo ante ese reto y saber que no sólo sus actos pasaban desapercibidos, sino que su imagen estaba más que arruinada ante el mundo… ante ella.

Había aceptado su destino, vería su existencia extinguirse lentamente mientras recibía el odio del mundo y no podía culpar a nadie. Sus recientes actos sólo podían tener como consecuencia el desprecio del prójimo, su propia familia lo había abandonado y ahora todos a los que amaba estaban inmersos en sus propios asuntos. Pero era lo correcto, tal vez él sufriría y sería olvidado, pero con eso su Frida encontraría la felicidad que tanto merecía y que él había jurado dársela, aunque ese no fuera el modo en que lo hubiera deseado.

Y así, escuchando solamente aquel tica tac relajante, acurrucado en el sillón y con la reconfortante calidez que el cojín le brindaba, a modo de cobija, sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse por el cansancio. Quizá dormiría un rato, o toda la noche, al fin y al cabo no tenía ningún pendiente por el cual preocuparse. Sólo quería descansar unas horas y evadir su realidad, aunque fuera por un breve lapso.

-¿Manny?... Manny… ¿Estás dormido?

El muchacho abrió los ojos con dificultad por el cansancio justo para encontrarse frente a frente con su adorada Frida. La chica lo miraba entre preocupada y divertida, llevaba puesta su ropa de dormir y lucía aún más hermosa que de costumbre bañada por la luz de la luna. Fue en ese momento cuando Manny se percató de dos cosas, la primera era que se encontraba sentado en el balcón de Frida, y la segunda era que estaba totalmente empapado por la lluvia que se había desatado.

-¿Qué pasó?, ¿Qué hago aquí?- preguntó Manny confundido y muriéndose de frío.

-No te preocupes, papá ya se fue a acostar. No se dio cuenta de que habías venido- contestó Frida sonriendo.

Los difusos recuerdos de él visitando a Frida esa tarde, y de la llegada repentina de Emiliano aparecieron en su mente. Recordaba que se había metido a escondidas en la habitación de Frida y debido al temor que tenía por el jefe Suárez y a sus sabuesos, había tenido que quedarse oculto en el balcón hasta que pasara el peligro. No obstante, el sueño lo había vencido y a juzgar por el cielo nocturno que ahora coronaba las alturas, ya llevaba bastante tiempo ahí.

-Menos mal. Bueno, creo que mejor vuelvo a casa- dijo Manny.

-Espera, creo que lo mejor es que te quedes un poco más. Ya es tarde y los perros están merodeando el patio. Además estás empapado y si no te secas pronto te vas a enfermar- replicó Frida.

-Aún así mejor me voy, no quiero que tu padre venga y me descubra.

-No seas necio. Papá no se va a despertar, tiene el sueño pesado- dijo Frida en tono severo para luego cambiar a un casi suplicante –Quédate sólo un rato mas-

Manny no podía negarse ante esa mirada dulce que ahora le ofrecía, por lo que decidió aceptar la oferta de Frida. La muchacha cerró la ventana y las cortinas para luego abrir un cajón que estaba cerca buscando algo. Manny se sentía reconfortado al alejarse del frío exterior y estar en la cálida habitación de Frida.

-Lo siento, pero sólo tengo pijamas de niña para prestarte- dijo Frida divertida.

Manny se inquietó un poco ante esta frase. Al principio pensó que era una broma pero luego de ver a Frida sacando algunas ropas que sin duda le pertenecían comprobó que no había ningún error.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tienes que cambiarte esa ropa. Está demasiado mojada- dijo Frida.

-¡Estás loca!, ¡No me voy a poner tu ropa!

-No tiene nada de malo, nadie se va a enterar.

-¡Pero es ropa de mujer!

-¿Y eso qué? No es como si lo hicieras por gusto, se trata de una emergencia. Además no tiene dibujos de florecitas ni nada de eso.

-Aún así no me siento cómodo con esto.

-Y yo no me sentiré bien con que te resfríes.

La discusión se extendió por varios minutos y aunque Frida no era de un carácter débil, terminó por aceptar que su amigo jamás aceptaría esa situación. De ese modo, derrotada buscó otras opciones.

-Por lo menos quítate la ropa mojada y te presto una toalla para que te cubras- dijo finalmente.

La idea continuaba siendo demasiado vergonzosa para Manny, aunque no desagradable, sin embargo se sentía con la obligación de ceder un poco antes las peticiones de Frida. Sin mencionar que ya comenzaba asentirse mal por el frío de sus prendas. Terminó por aceptar.

Frida le dio la toalla y le indicó que pusiera su ropa junto a la ventana. No había sol que pudiera ayudar a secarla, pero era lo mejor que se les ocurría.

-¿Puedes… voltearte?- preguntó Manny a la chica cuando estaba a punto de desvestirse.

Frida asintió algo apenada por no haber tenido ella esa iniciativa que, en teoría, era lo que el sentido común la hubiera obligado a hacer. Manny procedió a lo convenido y una vez que quedó sólo con la toalla amarrada a su cintura le indicó a Frida que ya podía ver. Ella lo hizo completamente sonrojada. Manny se habría burlado de eso de no ser porque él estaba igual. Sin saber que más decir, se sentaron en la cama mirando a la pared más cercana.

-Si tu padre entrara ahora… sin duda nada me salvaría- bromeó Manny tratando de romper la tensión.

-Ni lo digas- rió Frida –De por si siempre tiene ideas extrañas sobre nosotros-

-¿Ah sí?... ¿Qué clase de ideas?

-Ya sabes… ideas.

-No seas así, dime- Manny ya se estaba divirtiendo con esa conversación.

-Pues… pues… me ha preguntado si te considero sólo mi amigo o… que si hay otra cosa.

El corazón de Manny dio un vuelco en ese momento.

-¿Y qué le contestaste?

-¿Qué otra cosa?, lo obvio. Que sólo somos amigos.

Manny no pudo evitar sentirse defraudado entonces.

-Si… supongo que sí.

El silencio reinó por unos cuantos segundos. Entonces Frida volvió a hablar.

-Sólo amigos… tendría que decirle eso aunque no fuera cierto, ¿no crees?

-Cierto… y… ¿es cierto?

-¿Qué?

-Lo que dijiste… que sólo… ¿amigos?

Ahora era el corazón de Frida el que retumbaba dentro de su pecho.

-Pues… pues… pues sí. Pero no se… lo que tu pienses.

Ambos jóvenes estaban tan metidos en su diálogo que no se habían percatado que lentamente se habían ido acercando.

-Somos amigos… al menos eso entiendo. Ninguno de los dos ha pensado que fuéramos… algo más. ¿No?

-Seguro. Digo… para ser… algo mas… uno de los dos habría tenido que proponerlo al otro, ¿verdad? De hecho según la tradición… el hombre es el que usualmente lo hace.

De nuevo Manny estaba sorprendido y acorralado. Ya le estaba costando demasiado encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-¿El hombre?... si… creo que sí. Lo malo es que… hipotéticamente hablando… si yo quisiera que tú y yo… fuéramos más que amigos… me sentiría inseguro de decírtelo por qué no sabría lo que tú me fueras a responder.

Frida sonrió, ambos comenzaban a entender a lo que llevaba eso.

-Pues… hipotéticamente hablando… a lo mejor si tú lo pidieras yo… no me negaría.

Los ojos de ambos dejaron de apuntar a la pared para verse entre sí. Ese contacto visual era intenso, lleno de emociones, ya todo estaba más que claro. Entonces Manny decidió arriesgarlo todo, era ese el momento.

-Frida… Eres muy importante para mí.

-Y tú para mi, Manny.

-Pero tú eres más que importante… podría decirse que… eres la chica de mis sueños.

-Yo… yo… pienso lo mismo de ti, Manny.

Sus manos se tocaron entonces.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Muy en serio.

-Entonces… ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

La respuesta de Frida fue repentina, se notaba que ya no quería esperar más.

-Ay Manny. ¡Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías!

Así sin más, Frida se arrojó a los brazos de Manny y lo besó apasionadamente. Manny por su parte correspondió el gesto sintiéndose totalmente dichoso.

-Quiero decir algo… pero me da pena- dijo Frida una vez que el beso terminó.

-Di lo que quieras Frida… lo que sea.

-Te… te amo, Manny.

-Y yo… también te amo, Frida- dijo Manny a la vez que comenzaba a abrazar y a acariciar a la muchacha mientras ella hacía lo mismo y sus prendas iban desapareciendo.

-…Manny

-…Frida

-…Ma… Manny

-…Frida… mi Frida…

-Frida… Frida… Frida.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó por todo el lugar, concluyendo el maravilloso sueño que Manny estaba teniendo. El chico despertó de golpe encontrándose de nuevo en su sala y abrazando el sucio cojín. Aún llovía afuera, el clima perfecto para contrastar la tristeza que el muchacho estaba sintiendo al comprender que lo anterior sólo había sido un recuerdo del pasado. Un hermoso y cruel recuerdo de lo que había sido tiempo atrás.

Estaba a punto de romper en llanto debido a su frustración cuando otro golpe llamó su atención, era como si una cacerola se hubiera caído en la cocina causando un odioso eco metálico que llenó el silencioso ambiente. Manny se levantó de golpe pero no se acercó al lugar de donde provino el sonido, de todos modos ya sabía de lo que se trataba.

No era la primera vez que pasaba por eso, de hecho ya esperaba a "su visitante", sin embargo el terror que eso le provocaba no había disminuido para nada desde la primera vez que había acudido a él. Una parte de él le suplicaba salir huyendo de ahí, probablemente podría escapar a lo que seguía, pero no era posible. Sabía perfectamente que por muy desagradable que fuera, tenía que afrontarlo una vez más.

Caminó despacio hacia uno de los extremos de la sala, desde donde podía ver el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina y demás habitaciones de la casa. A estas alturas su vista ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad y notaba perfectamente lo que ahí sucedía, podía ver el pasillo vació frente a él. Sin embargo no pasó mucho antes de que algo apareciera al final de este.

Una tenue luz se asomaba por la última habitación del pasillo y se proyectaba en el piso y pared opuesta. Manny vio una sombra difusa que se proyectaba también de esa manera aparecer de pronto. Su respiración ahora era agitada y su corazón latía con fuerza, sudaba frío ahora y sus manos le temblaban. Todo su valor habitual se vio reducido de pronto y sólo se quedó con lo suficiente para permanecer de pie. No obstante, tuvo que cerrar los ojos por el miedo en cuanto vio una silueta oscura comenzar a emerger de la habitación, una figura que parecía estar cubierta por un manto negro del cual serpenteaban unas cosas similares a tentáculos.

Sin mirar a aquel ser, apretando sus parpados, dientes y puños esperaba el golpe. Podía oírlo arrastrarse hacia él, sus huesos chasqueando por el grotesco movimiento de la criatura que al avanzar parecía estarse dislocando cada parte de su cuerpo. Su respiración jadeante y aterradora, como el llanto de un osezno combinado con un gemido de dolor femenino. En verdad odiaba a ese demonio, le tenía más miedo que a la muerte misma, pero se mantuvo de pie.

De pronto sintió el nauseabundo aliento de la criatura golpeando su cara, ya era el momento. Manny bajó la cabeza deseando que eso terminara ya, pero aquel ser no actuaba, se quedaba de pie frente a él.

-Hazlo ya… por favor- susurró Manny.

Nada ocurrió, sólo el mismo olor, la misma sensación y el mismo sonido.

-¡Maldita sea, hazlo de una vez!

Como en respuesta a sus plegarias, todo terminó. El olor desapareció, el sonido se silenció y la sensación de tener a alguien frente a él se esfumó. Al parecer, el visitante había decidido retirarse. Manny suspiró aliviado sin abrir los ojos, aún así estaba extrañado pues aquella entidad jamás se iba sin llevarse o que buscaba. Respiró profundamente, como si acabara de terminar una dura y agotadora carrera. Quizá… sólo quizá, esa noche lo dejaría en paz. A lo mejor ya le había quitado todo lo que necesitaba.

Sonrió primero, luego soltó una leve risita, finalmente echó a reír. Estaba contento, aliviado, si tortura se había acabado por fin, era libre. Su cuerpo se relajó así como su alma. Ya mucho más tranquilo, estuvo listo para abrir los ojos.

Grave error…

La primera cosa que vio al levantar sus párpados fue el infame rostro de la entidad. Su boca abierta mostrando unos cuantos dientes podridos, la mandíbula fracturada y menándose como el péndulo de un reloj, dos orificios sin ojos de los cuales emanaba una especie de líquido negro y sangre, fluidos que no caían al suelo, sino que se dispersaban como vapor en todas direcciones. Sin rastro alguno de nariz, la piel pálida como el mármol y descarapelándose como una fotografía vieja.

Junto a la visión, un grito ensordecedor retumbó en los oídos de Manny dejándolo incapacitado de escuchar cualquier otra cosa. Los tentáculos lo rodearon por completo y sin que el muchacho pudiera hacer otra cosa, su rostro entró en la enorme boca del demonio.

Sin dejar de escuchar ese horrible sonido, sin poder respirar y deseando morir justo en ese instante, Manny sintió un fuerte dolor en su estomago y luego como algo en su interior se movía de lugar. Era como si una aspiradora estuviera jalando sus órganos internos, y precisamente eso era. No sabía que era, pero un pedazo de su cuerpo se acababa de desprender desde dentro y viajó por el estómago, el pecho, la garganta y finalmente salió por su boca. Literalmente estaba vomitando sangre y parte de sus entrañas.

No lo pudo resistir más y en medio de todo ese infierno en vida, Manny cayó desmayado. El grito del ente poco a poco desapareció como si se alejara y el muchacho dejó de sentir todo, el dolor, sus brazos, sus piernas, su cabeza, su existencia. Todo se tornó negro en un breve instante.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero debieron ser varias horas ya que al volver en si el sol ya comenzaba a salir en el horizonte. Era un bello amanecer, pero por desgracia no podía disfrutarlo. Se sentía fatal, totalmente débil. Sus ojos ardían y dolían al parpadear, su estomago dolía como si nunca en la vida se hubiera alimentado. El suelo estaba lleno de sangre, misma que aún escurría un poco por su nariz, boca y hasta oídos.

Había empalidecido de pronto, se sentía sucio y mareado. Estaba seguro que ningún humano había experimentado tanto dolor, ni siquiera las más desafortunadas víctimas de la inquisición. Aún así y con mucha dificultad se arrastró de nuevo al sillón, acaba de despertar pero en verdad necesitaba descansar de todo eso. Veía borroso y apenas podía sentir el frío suelo, movía su mano a tientas en el aire tratando de hallar algo de lo cual sujetarse.

Al final pudo sentir una delegada mano sujetando la suya. Aún no podía ver de quien se trataba, pero sabía perfectamente la identidad de aquel que le ofrecía ayuda para levantarse.

-Te dije que me dejaras tranquilo.

-¿Así es como agradeces que venga a ayudarte después de tu… sesión?

-No quiero que te sigas metiendo en mi vida. Es por tu culpa que tengo que pasar por todo esto.

-No, Manuel, la culpa es tuya. Si hubieras aceptado tu responsabilidad en primer lugar sería otro infeliz el que sufriría esto.

-¡Yo no hubiera tenido que elegir nada si tu no hubieras intentado matarnos a todos!- gritó Manny -¡Matarla a ella!-

-Supongo que sí, y he de admitir que por un lado me encanta verte así… derrotado… débil… agonizando-

-Ya no importa lo que me pase, de todos modos Frida va a ponerle fin a tu maldito reino de una vez por todas.

-El juego aún no acaba, Manuel. Sabes perfectamente que no te queda mucho tiempo, pronto vas a dejar de existir y cuando eso pase voy a tener el camino libre a tu amiguita y entonces voy a partirle el cráneo.

-No… voy a resistir lo que haga falta… le voy a dar todo el tiempo y protección que necesite. No me voy a ir hasta verla ganarte… y verla feliz.

-Que dulce eres- dijo sarcástico el acompañante –Que lastima que ella jamás entenderá cuanto la amas. O quizá si lo sabe, pero no le importa. Tú no le importas.

Manny comenzó a llorar en ese momento, esas palabras lo lastimaban demasiado.

-No importa… aún así… yo voy a darlo todo por ella.

-En fin, allá tu.

El acompañante ayudó a Manny a levantarse y dejó recostado en el sillón. Luego se dirigió a la salida.

-Eres un estúpido, Rivera… aunque debo admitir que no esperaba que resistieras tanto, muchos han flaqueado desde su primera vez con mi amigo.

-Lárgate.

-Ojalá pudiera decirle a todos sobre tu sacrificio, quizá te levantarían un monumento y hasta dedicarían un día festivo a tu memoria. Las escuelas tendrían tu nombre y serías uno de los héroes del mundo… pero no lo haré, jeje, prefiero ver como todos te ignoran y olvidan. Y recuerda que es entonces cuando los muertos de verdad se extinguen.

-¡Vete!

-Ya me voy, Manny, me voy. Te dejo descansar para que puedas seguir alimentando a quien tú ya sabes. Jajajajaja.

-¡Fuera de aquí!... ¡te odio!... te odio…

-No más de lo que yo te detesto a ti. Afortunadamente esta rivalidad está cerca de terminar. Nos vemos, Rivera- dijo el acompañante antes de irse dejando a un desconsolado y, literalmente, destrozado Manny.

-Te odio… te odio… te odio tanto, Django…

Continuará…

Espero les haya gustado y se aceptan todo tipo de criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS. Ya veremos cuando puedo traerles el capitulo dos. Y otra cosa que me faltó aclarar para los que les gustan las historias "bonitas". Aún no se en que va a acabar esto, pero créanme que adoro, amo de forma enfermiza, los finales tristes ;)

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo, finalmente les traigo el segundo capitulo, lo que se me hace un logro personal considerando la cantidad de trabajo que he tenido estos días. Aún así, no esperen la gran cosa con este capitulo, simplemente pretendí dar un poco mas de explicación del conflicto al que se enfrentan los personajes en este bizarro mundo. Espero les guste de todos modos y muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Saludos!

El Tigre le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

Capítulo 2: Promesas y Amenazas

Frida Suárez acababa de terminar sus deberes diarios mientras se disponía a finalmente tomar un pequeño descanso. Toda la semana había estado llena de actividades importantes que no había podido aplazar, costándole preciosas horas de asueto que en ese momento en verdad necesitaba. Así se encontraba ahora, sentada confortablemente mirando por el gran ventanal que se levantaba frente a ella en aquella enorme sala del que fuera su lugar de trabajo, y prácticamente, su nuevo hogar.

La vista era asombrosa ya que podía apreciar toda la bahía que se había vuelto la morada de los supervivientes del holocausto que cayera hace poco. El santuario donde todos podían vivir felices, plenos y a salvo, mas también el lugar que se había tornado en la prisión de la muchacha. En medio de la bahía se levantaba un pequeño islote del cual brotaba una luz de tonalidad azul, el punto más importante y a la vez más vulnerable que ella y sólo ella debía proteger.

El sol ya se ocultaba en el horizonte obsequiándole a la exhausta guardiana un bellísimo atardecer, una vista llena de paz que en verdad necesitaba en ese momento. Ella sabía que detrás de esos edificios y casas que se levantaban junto al mar habitaban montones de personas que la adoraban y la admiraban, dependían de ella y le debían su actual alegría… y sin embargo, seguía sintiéndose sola.

-Puede haber un millón de personas a tu alrededor, y sin embargo la soledad no se va- pensó para sus adentros.

No tenía una mala vida, era querida por muchos y en realidad le gustaba saber que su labor era tan importante. Le gustaba cuidar de aquella criatura oculta en el cenote, le había tomado un gran afecto. Ya no había villanos que amenazaran su seguridad o la de su familia, su padre de hecho se había vuelto mucho más amable y tolerable con aquellos chicos que trataban de acercarse a ella. Sin embargo, ahora era Frida la que ya no quería saber nada de los hombres, al menos no como mujer.

No eran malos prospectos, algunos eran ricos y de buenas familias. Otros tenían corazones de oro sin duda. Otros eran tan atractivos como los mismos ángeles. Sin embargo todos tenían el mismo defecto que echaba a perderlo todo… no eran él. Eso le daba algo de gracia, el recuerdo de Manny no era muy agradable después de lo que habían vivido, y aún así no podía dejar de anhelar su presencia.

Había resultado ser un cobarde, no la había protegido, había decidido huir y dejarle a ella esa misión de por vida que se suponía le correspondía a él. Por la negligencia del muchacho, ella había tenido que tomar una responsabilidad que le pesaba a horrores a pesar de no ser algo desagradable. Apenas podía creer que un Rivera se hubiera comportado así, como había destrozado su corazón en el momento en que más fuerza debía haber demostrado. Por si fuera poco, el idiota se había alejado y había perdido contacto con él y ni su propia familia tenía idea de su paradero o su suerte. Y tal vez así era mejor.

¿A quién engañaba?... no lo odiaba, aún lo amaba con locura.

Pero no debía pensar más en él, no debía pensar más en nadie, solo un nombre requería de su total atención y existencia y ese nombre era Teocelo. Allá, dormitando plácidamente en su islote en medio de la bahía. Sin hacer nada y al mismo tiempo protegiéndolos a todos con su sola existencia. Además, Manny no había hecho el mínimo esfuerzo por acercarse a ella o contactarla, seguramente él si la había olvidado ya.

Fue en ese momento cuando notó que el cielo estaba oscureciéndose, mas no por la llegada de la noche, era un tono negro sólido y viscoso que estaba cubriendo el cielo. Era como si una enorme ola de tinta estuviera por cubrir toda la tierra, un espectáculo atemorizante que helaría la sangre del más valiente, sin embargo Frida nos e inmutó, ya sabía lo que ocurriría. Una vez que la oscuridad estaba por cubrirlo todo, la luz azul del islote se volvió más intensa como una enorme lámpara que rápidamente alejó toda esa fuera maligna. Todo fue tan rápido e impresionante, sin embargo para Frida y no tenía nada nuevo. Eso pasaba todos los días de hecho.

-Lo hiciste de nuevo, Teo- sonrió para sí misma.

Un tenue rayo de luz azul comenzó a flotar entonces y a dirigirse hacia la chica, quien solo lo vio acercarse sin más. La luz llegó hasta ella y comenzó a tambalearse a su alrededor como si se tratara de una extraña anguila de plasma flotando en el aire. Mientras eso ocurría, Frida escuchó una firme pero gentil voz que provenía de aquel resplandor.

-La gente está a salvo por ahora- dijo la voz.

-Lo vi, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

-No, al contrario, muchas gracias a ti. Debo decir que eres la guardiana más responsable y confiable de todas las que he tenido.

-Sólo cumplo con mi obligación.

-Una obligación que decidiste aceptar. Nada te obligaba a hacerlo, tú no eras la primera candidata. Aunque si te soy honesto, me alegra que fueras tú. Dudo que el otro guardián me hubiera cuidado tan bien.

-Él era capaz de esto y más, por desgracia no se dio cuenta de eso- dijo Frida con tono serio, un tono que la luz notó.

-… Aún sufres por él, ¿cierto?

-Ya no importa- contestó Frida de manera fría mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que amenazaba con escapar de su ojo.

-No pierdas la fe, seguramente volverás a verlo.

-Lo dudo, él jamás volverá… de seguro ya se olvidó de todos nosotros.

-O tiene miedo de volver. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez él sufre por lo que pasó y no se siente con el valor de verte a la cara?

-¡Si me conociera de verdad sabría que yo lo perdonaría y lo aceptaría de nuevo a pesar de todo!- exclamó Frida un poco molesta, logrando que la luz retrocediera un poco. Frida se dio cuenta y rápidamente cambió su actitud, sabía que su acompañante era bastante sensible. –Lo siento, Teo… es sólo que me cuesta trabajo asimilarlo-

-Yo entiendo, no te preocupes. Pero lo que dije es cierto, él aún piensa en ti, y tarde o temprano va a volver… espero.

-¿Por qué volvería?

-Porque te quiere.

-Eso pensé… pero… no lo sé.

-Te quiere más de lo que crees. Sólo ruego porque los dos se den cuenta antes de que sea tarde.

Frida se percató de esta última frase y estuvo a punto de pedir una explicación, pero justo en ese momento, la luz ya se había ido y se dirigía al islote. La muchacha se sintió bien ante las palabras de su protegido, siempre que conversaban se sentía mejor, pero esta vez algo no le había gustado del todo. La voz y las palabras de Teocelo ocultaban algo mas, él sabía algo horrible y no había querido decirlo. En el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo había aprendido que Teocelo era un ser muy sincero, pero cuando decidía callar algo, era porque se trataba de un asunto muy delicado.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no notó el momento en que una joven entró a la habitación, iba formalmente vestida y cargaba una especie de carpeta, la típica imagen de una empleada gubernamental.

-Disculpe, señorita Suárez. ¿Quería preguntarle si preparamos todo para su reporte o nos esperamos a mañana?- preguntó la joven.

Frida volvió en si ante estas palabras y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, le indicó a la recién llegada que lo preparara todo de inmediato. Quería terminar con ese pendiente lo antes posible, y es que cada vez que Teocelo debía actuar, era su obligación dar un reporte a la ciudadanía informando de la situación. Era una tarea ya rutinaria que siempre consistía en las mismas palabras, de hecho Frida ya las había memorizado. No le gustaba, pero una más de sus obligaciones.

Unos minutos más tarde, Frida ya estaba totalmente presentable y lista frente a una vieja pero totalmente funcional cámara de televisión. Todo estaba listo para el reporte diario, el cual se transmitía por televisión y radio como si fuera un informe presidencial. El conteo inició y luego de que el floor manager diera la indicación, comenzó la transmisión.

-Buenas noches, Ciudad Milagro- comenzó Frida, siempre iniciaba así por mera formalidad, aunque todos sabían que la ciudad Milagro prácticamente ya no existía –Es un placer informarles que un nuevo intento de las sombras por entrar a nuestro hogar fue frustrado por el poder de Teocelo. Recién hablé con él y puedo asegurarles que su fuerza no se vio afectada de ninguna manera, podemos dormir una vez más con total calma y seguridad. Desgraciadamente los servicios de inteligencia aún no han logrado descubrir el origen ni la naturaleza del mal que nos acecha, pero pueden estar seguros de que mientras Teocelo esté con nosotros, estaremos a salvo. Y también estén seguros que mientras yo esté con vida, y mientras tenga esto en mi poder- dijo Frida mostrando ante la cámara una conocida hebilla con una letra T grabada en ella, la hebilla mística de El Tigre- mantendré a salvo a ese noble protector. Lo único que pido de ustedes es que mantengan la fe, sigan viviendo al máximo y no pierdan la esperanza. Recuerden que los pequeños detalles, por muy simples que parezcan, son los que hacen la diferencia. Den lo mejor de su en cada mínimo aspecto de sus vidas, porque detalles como esos son los que hacen que extrañemos menos lo que perdimos y el amor y el valor sean más poderosos que el odio y el dolor. Yo soy Frida Suárez y les deseo buenas noches. Hasta pronto-

La transmisión finalizó y con ella la emisión de cualquier otra programación durante ese día. En alguna otra parte de las ruinas de la ciudad, Manny se encontraba apagando un diminuto televisor en blanco y negro con una pésima recepción, pero que había servido para contemplar por unos instantes a Frida. El muchacho colocó con ternura el aparato a un lado y se recostó boca arriba sin importarle lo sucio que estuviera el lugar, como sea, la limpieza ya no era una prioridad en lo mas mínimo.

Cerró sus ojos y dio un suspiro, el sentimiento de gozo al ver al amor de su vida ya se estaba apagando y volvía a tornarse en agonía. Hubiera llorado de nuevo, pero ya no le quedaban lágrimas. Estaba sólo ahí en la oscuridad con el único sonido de un leve goteo cercano, quizá un rastro de humedad que ya estaba tirando otro de los techos de lo que hasta hace algún tiempo fuera una casa.

-Jeje, ¿tú no te cansas de causarte aún más miseria de la que ya tienes, verdad?- dijo la voz de Django en ese momento.

-Déjame sólo, todavía no es la hora de que tu amigo venga- respondió Manny con desdén y sin abrir los ojos.

-Deberías ser más educado conmigo, Rivera. Tal vez si fueras más obediente y menos altanero podría decirle a mi amigo que te dejara en paz… por unos días. Vivirás un poco más.

-No quiero vivir más… y si en verdad tuvieras una pisca de piedad, me matarías ahora.

-Sí, muy cierto… pero no. Es divertido verte desmoronarte poco a poco. Además estás olvidando que cuando mueras, porque vas a morir pronto, tu Frida va a quedar indefensa- dijo Django.

Manny abrió los ojos entonces y fijó su mirada en el esqueleto que se encontraba sentado mirando una ventana por la cual se filtraba una tenue luz de luna.

-¿Sabes? Creo que Frida podrá arreglárselas muy bien sin mí.

-¿Por eso la vez en la tele?, ¿por eso no dejas de pensar en ella?, ¿por eso te torturas cargando con sus problemas, desgarrándote el alma aunque ella ni enterada esté de eso?

-¡Y lo seguiré haciendo mientras viva!... es lo único que espero de la vida… que ella esté bien.

-Me das lástima, Rivera- se burló Django.

-No me importa. El punto es que ya no puedes chantajearme, cuando el otro venga le diré que acabe conmigo de una maldita vez. ¡Teocelo es lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlo alejado de la gente y Frida jamás se echará para atrás cuidándolo!

-A diferencia de ti, ¿no?

Manny se levantó en ese momento victima de la furia, misma que se aplacó casi de inmediato al reconocer la verdad en las palabras de Django. En ese momento escucharon un distante sonido extraño, era como si un animal gigantesco reptara a la distancia. Django miró por la ventana y sonrió.

-¿Sabes, Manny? Tu teoría es acertada en cierto sentido. Ella no te necesita, nadie te necesita de hecho. Cuando desaparezcas el mundo va a ser mejor. Sin embargo, estás olvidando algo muy importante- dijo Django a la vez que le pedía con un movimiento de mano que se acercara.

Manny se acercó a la ventana y miró, a lo lejos pudo ver una masa inmensa y oscura arrastrándose como una enorme babosa hecha de tinta negra. Su corazón palpitó con más fuerza, cada que veía a esa cosa se llenaba de temor.

-La… la oscuridad…- murmuró.

-Exacto. Teocelo puede alejarla, y también puede alejar a mi amigo. Sin embargo no puede contra los dos juntos, y sabemos que si se ha mantenido al margen con Teo y Frida, es porque tú le das el alimento necesario para sobrevivir. Mientras te tenga a ti, su juguete, ni se les va a acercar. Pero si tú dejas de existir pues… se aburrirá. Y no quiero ni pensar en lo que les hará a tus queridos amigos y a tu chica para entretenerse- explicó Django.

Manny se alejó de la ventana resignado a que había perdido esa discusión. Django sonrió complacido al verlo derrotado.

-Es lo malo de meterse con lo desconocido, Manuel- dijo Django –Contrario a lo que dijo tu novia, hay poderes en el universo que ni todo el valor, ni el amor, ni los "pequeños detalles" pueden controlar. El amor es una mentira, una máscara para las peores atrocidades y las más grandes estupideces de la humanidad… al fin y al cabo. ¿A qué vienen los seres al mundo si no es para ser consumidos por el tiempo? En fin, mi amigo llegará en un rato, por favor salúdalo de mi parte… si es que puedes seguir hablando cuando termine, jeje. A lo mejor hoy le apetece devorar tu garganta-

Django desapreció después de esto dejando u humillado e impotente Manny dejándose caer al suelo en medio de la tristeza y la desesperación. Quizá su enemigo tenía razón y la sola existencia del mundo era tan inútil como su actual sacrificio. Tal vez, solo tal vez, no tenía caso luchar. Quizá el poder del mal era demasía grande y pensar que algo podía contra él era absurdo. Lo único que le quedaba era sufrir, resignarse y agonizar. Cerró sus ojos dándose cuenta de lo irónico, y hasta cierto punto divertido, que era que alguien joven como él ya pensara en o que habría más allá de la muerte. Al fin y al cabo, pronto lo sabría.

-Será maravilloso cuando muramos y estemos en el cielo tú y yo, juntos por siempre- decía Manny mientras descansaba recostado en su cama y abrazaba con ternura a Frida.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y las luces del día ya habían desaparecido casi en su totalidad. Pronto necesitarían de las luces eléctricas para ver a su alrededor, pero ninguno de los dos deseaba encenderlas. No las necesitaban, ambos conocían muy bien el cuarto de Frida como para necesitar luz mientras estaban ahí adentro, además de que la oscuridad de la noche no era nada comparada con el resplandor que sus corazones irradiaban estando ahí los dos, solos, recostados, únicamente cubiertos por la sábana de Frida y sintiendo la cálida caricia de sus cuerpos y pieles en contacto directo, sin molestas prendas que se interpusieran entre ellos.

-¿No crees que es un tema un poco siniestro para este momento?- dijo Frida divertida.

-No me malinterpretes, sólo estaba pensando que deseo pasar contigo cada momento de mi existencia. Quiero estar a tu lado por siempre, y no me conformaré con eso de que "hasta que la muerte nos separe", aún después del fin quiero estar contigo siempre.

Frida sonrió para luego besarlo de forma gentil, pero apasionada a la vez. La idea que Manny le planteaba también era algo que su corazón anhelaba. Lo amaba y quería pasar con él el resto de su existencia y aún más que eso.

-Lo vamos a estar, Manny. Ni las limitantes de la vida nos van a separar- dijo Frida casi en un susurro-

-Por favor prométemelo, quiero que me lo asegures.

-Te lo juro… pero sólo con una condición.

-¿Con cuál?

-Que no te vayas a morir antes que yo, ¿eh? Sería horrible tener que vivir sola y sin ti, aún sabiendo que nos volveríamos a encontrar.

Manny abrazó aún más fuerte a Frida en ese momento.

-No te puedo prometer eso, Frida. Eso significaría tener que vivir más que tú y yo tampoco quiero estar sólo.

-Un caballero debe darle gusto a su novia, ¿no lo crees?

-¿Y quien dijo que soy un caballero?- río Manny –No Frida, pídeme lo que quieras y te voy a complacer, pero no puedo cumplirte eso, no me pidas que pueda vivir sin ti-

-Qué remedio… entonces prométeme otra cosa.

-¿Cuál?

-Que cuando nos llegue la hora, será a los dos al mismo tiempo. Nos iremos juntos de este mundo para que así ninguno tenga que sufrir por la pérdida del otro.

-Eso si te lo puedo prometer… Te lo juro.

Se quedaron abrazados unos momentos más. Luego De un rato Frida volvió a hablar.

-Creo que tienes razón… va a ser maravilloso cuando ese día llegue.

-Claro que sí. Pero será dentro de mucho tiempo, luego de haber tenido una vida larga y feliz, luego de habar formado nuestra familia y haber logrado nuestros sueños.

-Entonces hay que tardarnos… ya no hay que estudiar para los exámenes. Si reprobamos tendremos un año más para aplazar eso.

-Jajajaja, eso si tu padre no me obliga a romper mi promesa antes y me asesina por atentar contra el brillante futuro de la familia Suárez- se burló Manny.

-Jamás le permitiría que te dañara. Y si lo hiciera, lo obligaría a que me matar a mí también para poder seguirte, y aunque a él no le gustara, estaríamos juntos por siempre en nuestro jardín del Edén. Donde nada ni nadie se volvería a interponer entre nosotros.

-Nuestro…. Eden… - decía Manny entre sueños. Se había quedado dormido y ahora soñaba con ese recuerdo que atesoraba tanto en su mente, corazón y alma. Aunque él no lo notaba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvía a sonreír. Aunque fuera pro breves momentos, esos ratos en los que se sumergía en el pasado y lograba evadir su presente lo ayudaban mucho a soportar su realidad.

Al ser si vida una total pesadilla, todos sus sueños ahora eran siempre dulces y hermosos. Aún más intensos y profundos que antes, como si al dormir fuera cuando despertara en realidad. Al soñar podía sentirla cerca, estar de nuevo con ella, sentir sus caricias. Por desgracia para él, esas caricias al final resultaban no ser de la mujer que amaba, sino del demonio que lo atormentaba cada día. Manny despertó entonces justo para encontrarse cara a cara de nuevo con esa criatura infernal, y así, el castigo volvió a empezar.

Mientras tanto, de regreso en el hogar de Frida, la chica estaba cansada y con demasiadas ideas en la cabeza. Sin duda aquel día había sido de lo más desgastante y sólo deseaba dormir. Decidió tomar un baño caliente para relajarse y seguido de eso se preparó para irse a acostar. Su cuerpo se sentía un poco adolorido por todas las actividades que había desarrollado en ese día, pero era agradable esa sensación a fin de cuentas. Le recordaba la importancia de sus actos y de su existencia, una importancia que poco a poco comenzaba a cuestionarse.

Le resultó extraño como aún estando tan cansada no lograba dormir, sin darse cuenta se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación en la total oscuridad y pensando en varias cosas. La conversación que había tenido con Teocelo la había perturbado, más bien la había inquietado. Por un lado seguía preocupada por aquello que el ente estaba guardándose para sí mismo, estaba segura de que era algo muy serio y le resultaba frustrante que este no le hubiera explicado. ¿Qué acaso Teocelo no le había dicho nada por creer que ella no podría con eso?

También se sentía extraña por las palabras acerca de Manny. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, una muy pequeña esperanza aún yacía en su interior de que el muchacho volviera a su lado, y esta esperanza se había agitado con la declaración de su protegido. Pensó entonces en la posibilidad de que Manny estuviera intentando volver… quizá el chico se había arrepentido… tal vez quería volver… tal vez estaba perdido o escondido por la oscuridad que no lo dejaba acercarse.

Sólo El Tigre original había podido contra ella, él era de hecho quien había despertado a Teocelo abriendo un portal al funesto mundo del Xibalbá, donde moraban los espíritus ancestrales. Eso explicaba porque sólo alguien que hubiera usado la hebilla y hubiera experimentado su poder podía controlarlo y protegerlo, por eso Manny había sido elegido en primer lugar… lástima que él muchacho se había rehusado.

Las lágrimas brotaron nuevamente de sus ojos mientras se llenaba de dolor y enojo, mas no contra Manny, sino contra aquella fuerza maldita que los había obligado a terminar así. Manny debió sentirse demasiado atemorizado por la oscuridad, no lo culpaba por haber huido. Lo único que le reprochaba era que por esa decisión, ella había quedado como la única opción que los podría salvar a todos. Maldijo la hora en que quiso ser La Tigresa, si jamás hubiera usado ese cinturón no se hubiera visto obligada a eso.

-Eres un tonto… al menos te hubieras quedado conmigo. Yo hubiera cargado con la responsabilidad, pero no había necesidad de que te fueras- murmuró Frida llorando –Teníamos tantos planes juntos… tu y yo íbamos a estar juntos…-

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Frida?"

"Vámonos a vivir juntos, ya no puedo resistir mas estar lejos"

"Ya en dos días seremos marido y mujer, Frida. ¡No podría ser más feliz!"

"Te amo, Frida, más que a otra cosa. Y no permitiré que nada ni nadie me separe de ti ni nos prive de esa vida juntos que tanto anhelamos. Ni siquiera mis deberes como El Tigre, te juro que vamos a estar juntos por siempre"

Esas frases revoloteaban en su cabeza como si el propio Manny estuviera junto a ella y diciéndoselas. Cada una era como una daga rasgándole el alma. Puras frases banales y estúpidas. No obstante, ahora que lo meditaba con más calma, podía entender algo que antes nadie había visto.

No es que Manny se hubiera acobardado, no es que él temiera a la oscuridad, no es que a él no le importaran ella y el resto de la ciudad. Manny había entendido que de aceptar ser el guardián de Teocelo, sería una labor que requeriría del resto de su vida y su tiempo. Ellos habían planeado ser felices juntos, y esa misión representaría el final de esos sueños. Manny no tenía miedo a las fuerzas oscuras, sino a tener que renunciar al amor de su vida y a esa promesa de un matrimonio pleno y feliz que por años habían querido y por el cual habían luchado tanto.

Y a pesar de todo, habían terminado separados. Manny había tenido buenas intenciones, pero el miedo y la desesperación lo habían orillado a no pensar con más sabiduría. Frida sonrió entonces con ternura, ahora veía a Manny como a un niñito que se había equivocado de forma inocente. Pero eso ya nada importaba….

… o tal vez sí.

Podía ser que ahora Manny estuviera dispuesto a volver. ¡Sí! ¡Eso era! ¡Lo conocía muy bien como para entender que el muchacho estaba decidido a volver por ella y seguir luchando por su amor!... y sin embargo… ¿Por qué se estaba tardando? Su corazón le anunciaba que Manny estaba pensando en ella, que estaba haciendo algo para ayudarla y que su amor aún le pertenecía, pero algo debía de estarlo deteniendo. Teocelo lo sabía, él había comentado que Manny debía apurarse antes de que fuera tarde.

No había otra explicación, Manny debía estar allá fuera lidiando con algo. Quizá con la oscuridad misma, quizá algo peor que eso. No podía saber lo que era, pero su amado estaba esforzándose y probablemente en gran peligro, y ella iba a descubrir la verdad costara lo que costara.

Continuará…


End file.
